gearsofwarfandomcom-20200222-history
Hammerburst Assault Rifle
:This article refers to the Hammerburst of Gears of War. For the Hammerburst in Gears of War 2, and Gears of War 3 see Hammerburst II The Hammerburst Assault Rifle is the early Locust standard-issue assault rifle featured in Gears of War . Regarded as the Locust counterpart to the COG Lancer Assault Rifle, the Hammerburst has a 6-round burst fire mode and a 78-round magazine. Currently, the Hammerburst has largely been replaced by the new Hammerburst model, the Hammerburst II. Overview The Hammerburst features a relatively short barrel and compact size, and excels in medium to long-range combat. However, the Hammerburst is not as effective in short-range combat. The 6-round burst fire mode, in comparison to the fully automatic fire mode of the Lancer Assault Rifle, deals significantly less damage in short-range combat. However, at safer, longer ranges, the Hammerburst exceeds the Lancer in terms of stopping power or accuracy. Not only does it have a larger magazine, but the accuracy is phenomenal and the power is incredible. On Hardcore, 4 to 6 bursts will kill a Drone, while a complete clip of Lancer bullets can sometimes fail to kill one. Prior to the Hammerburst II, the Hammerburst was used extensively by the Locust. Drones were commonly deployed with the Hammerburst into battle. Ironically, Gears frequently use it due to its great accuracy and damage, an example being Damon Baird. The one drawback on this brutal beast of a gun is the lack of a CQC melee weapon. Multiplayer Some players dislike the Hammerburst due to its uselessness in CQC encounters (i.e. no Chainsaw Bayonet); however, this rifle was not designed for such encounters when in use by Gears. However, many firefights occur at ranges where Lancer users find themselves wasting unnecessary ammo without even seriously injuring enemies. The Hammerburst has incredible precision and zero recoil next to the Lancer. In addition, only two or three full bursts from the Hammerburst will kill a Drone on Hardcore, and on Casual, a mere one may be necessary. Beyond that, the Hammerburst, even with only half a burst impacting, can screw up a great shot like no other gun of its class (in otherwords, the Lancer). That being said, the Hammerburst is pretty much only an ideal weapon at medium ranges; the Lancer, Longshot, and Gnasher Shotgun all respectively trounce it in sheer lead output (close), ranged accuracy (300+ feet), and raw, crude stopping power (up close and personal). Veterans frequently use a Lancer/Hammerburst or Hammerburst/Gnasher combo. Either combo makes up for each weapon's weaknesses; the combo of medium/short ranged firepower is usually enough for most situations (such as the infamous fountain brawl, where Locust attack from all sides). When the going gets bad for either gun, the other weapon saves the day (or the next five minutes, depending on the scale of the fight). Trivia *Curiously, the impact of a full burst slightly rocks back a target like a punch impact, as does the Lancer. Both effects are only seen when shooting Drones or Theron Guards. *According to this picture the Hammerburst does not use modern rifle rounds, it instead uses a very large bullet similar to a pistol round like the modern .50 Beowulf round. *Although officially replaced with the Hammerburst II in Gears of War 2, it has been practically substituted with the Gorgon Burst Pistol. The Gorgon provides similar burst-fire to the Hammerburst, and uses two of the same mag. Category:Locust Horde Category:Weapons